Ocaso en la playa
by henhazuneko
Summary: Por una vez Midoriya no se siente un cobarde y Shinsou es torpe. —shindeku, one-shot. Spoilers del manga.


**Ocaso en la playa**

* * *

N/A: Fluff, idk lo hice a la rápida, no planeaba que este fuera mi primer fic en el fandom. Igual supongo que quería escribirlos desde hace tiempo y no estaba segura con que empezar porque me encantan ambos. Spoilers a partir del capítulo 194 del manga. Si hay algún error avísenme.

 **BNHA © Horikoshi y Bones**

* * *

Después de las prácticas, todos los alumnos de las clases lucían su cansancio al punto que algunos estudiantes se tiraron en el gimnasio, tratando de ganar energías. Todos y cada uno de ellos, dieron pelea y se aventuraron en áreas de lucha que no eran de su especialidad. Pero llegaron a una conclusión general después de ver el desempeño de cada equipo, Shinsou era un tremendo potencial desperdiciado. No era desagradable ni era un manipulador (como lo era Monoma) y parecía valorar a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes lo juzgaron mal observaron como esos rumores estaban tan lejos de la verdad. Deku, pese que había perdido con el susodicho, ya estaba consciente que le faltaba mucho por aprender y se sintió contento por Shinsou quién demostró su calibre de héroe.

Entonces, notó que el mencionado entraba a una de las salas de descanso y lo siguió con cautela. Quería que pudieran hablar apropiadamente aún si Hitoshi había dicho que no venía a hacer amigos.

—Hola—Shinsou, que ya había tomado asiento frente a una mesa cuadrada, volteo a verlo y si bien su mirada desanimada era la misma, en sus ojos había un brillo que no estaba antes.

—Ah, eh-Midoriya ¿qué sucede?— Parecía algo incómodo e Izuku realmente no quería hacerlo sentir ansioso sin embargo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto y siempre pensó que si conversaran verían si tenían posturas en común, algunas especificaciones de su quirk y como planteaba su batalla de estrategia y—.

—Midoriya, por favor siéntate de una vez. Te has quedado parado mientras murmurabas algo sobre mi quirk.— Hitoshi no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie ahora pero las cosas ya estaban hechas ¿no?

—Eh,sí-oh rayos ¿Qué estás haciendo? La práctica ya acabo, todos ahora están los vestuarios.

—Espero al profesor Aizawa, tengo una clase especial de supervisión de evaluación del quirk, después recién podre ir a recoger mis cosas.

—Oh, Shinsou, si no te molestaría me podrías dar los detalles de tu entrenamiento con el profesor Aizawa y las nuevas correcciones de tu quirk que obtuviste con el modificador de voz. —Su rival le dirige una mirada extrañada e Izuku sabe que está siendo entrometido, solo que no quiere desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta.

Se toma unos segundos en donde parece evaluar si hablar o no. —Bien, —suspira rendido— ¿por dónde empezamos?

La conversación es amena aún si Shinsou es bastante cortante en ciertos puntos. Hay indicios en los que parece que su sonrisa está por hacer su entrada aunque nunca llega. Deku no se rinde y la espera.

—Vaya, si que es un entrenamiento bastante duro, pero viniendo del chico que va a hacer un héroe en contra de las expectativas no me sorprende. —Midoriya afirma con una risita. Hitoshi, qué todavía mantiene su rostro agotado, alza una ceja, Izuku lo toma como una señal de alerta. —No es que yo quiera decir, eh lo que doy a entender es que—.

—Midoriya—Shinsou intenta suavizar sus expresiones, llamando a la calma—. Gracias

— ¿Eh?

—Gracias,— repite Shinsou impasible— todavía en ese entonces cuando sucedió el torneo yo ya había perdido las esperanzas para convertirme en un héroe, entonces llegaste tú. Te has vuelto más confiado y mucho más aguerrido que el Midoriya que conocí en ese entonces, pero tú determinación sigue siendo la misma.

El muchacho cuyo poder es el de lavado de cerebro se detiene un momento como para tomar aire y recuperar valor. Izuku lo observa maravillado, de repente todo parece un sueño y no está seguro si está viendo espejismos.

Shinsou sonríe, una sonrisa pacífica y quizás hasta dulce mientras dejas sus manos en la mesa y desaparece después.

Pasa un rato largo, aunque no están seguros si es por las emociones que están presentes en la situación.

Deku, olvidándose de las convenciones sociales y de su propia ansiedad, toma la mano de su contrincante, palpa las cicatrices y los callos en la punta de sus dedos. Su rival se exalta, solo un poco. Está mareado y no está seguro de que debería hacer.

—Hitoshi, eres realmente increíble sabes. —Izuku le sonríe de vuelta, un poco infantil.

Las palabras de Midoriya toman desprevenido a Shinsou, no sabe si está halagándolo realmente o está tratando de jugar con su mente (ha dicho su nombre). Midoriya no parece notar su incomodidad y sigue trazando constelaciones imaginarias en su palma, concentrado. Por un segundo, por la mente del chico de cabellos púrpuras se cruza la idea de alejarlo. No lo hace (porque no quiere).

Tan espontáneo como es el contacto, también en unos segundos se acaba la magia y Midoriya suelta su mano. Deku finalmente ha tomado conciencia de sus actos y la sombra de rojo que se asoma en sus mejillas lo delata. Tan torpes como son y antes de uno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, se abre la puerta de golpe y el profesor Aizawa y otros de sus compañeros están tras la puerta. Hay una mirada sorprendida y por el ambiente, hay una sensación de intimidad. Aizawa cree comprender (interrumpir) la situación y está listo para retirarse cuando Mina grita— ¡Ah! ¡Ustedes son amantes! ¿Verdad? —Y el infierno se desata. Monoma se burla exageradamente y Kendo se empeña en callarlo, Bakugou empieza a maldecir por alguna estúpida razón, Mina sigue parloteando y el lugar es un caos. Los esfuerzos de Iida y Momo de restablecer el orden no surten efecto, por lo cual Aizawa interviene y muestra a los presentes su rostro más aterrador provocando el silencio inmediato. —Si alguien se atreve a decir una palabra más, castigo inmediato para todos. —El profesor Vlad, que recién llego donde los demás, se dirigió a sus propios estudiantes y agregó. —Esto también va para ustedes.

—Shinsou, ¿ya terminaron de hablar? Bueno, si no—.

—Ya acabamos, profesor. —Shinsou se levantó, tranquilo y salió de la habitación. Los que también esperaban en la puerta, se fueron sin acabar de entender lo ocurrido. Izuku también se levantó para marcharse, estaba irritado con no terminar de hablar apropiadamente con Hitoshi.

Del otro lado del gimnasio, sus ojos se encontraron por última vez ese día.

(Sus ojos compartían un mismo mar, manso y sereno.)


End file.
